$ \left(\dfrac{6}{4} \div -\dfrac{5}{2}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{9} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(\dfrac{3}{2} \div -\dfrac{5}{2}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{9} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{3}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{3 \times -2} {2 \times 5}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = -\dfrac{6}{10} \div -\dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = -\dfrac{6}{10} \times -\dfrac{9}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{6 \times 9}{-10 \times -2} $ $ = \dfrac{54}{20}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{27}{10}$